One piece: Rise of the djinn
by acrisissilverblood
Summary: this is the story of our Oc's Ail and nix adventure. they will be joining the straw hats. and as of right now no pairings


One piece: Rise of the Djinn

Chapter 1:Da Djinn Duo Depart

 _ **********I Do not own Final Fantasy or One Piece if I did FF7 would have been made two years ago and Sanji would have more character development and would have found more clues to the all blue by now***********_

 _ **Weapon names**_

 _Thoughts_

 **Attack names**

Recorded dialogue

"God damn him, this type of shit always happens with him." Yelled a very angry woman running for her life.

"Hehehe calm down nix, you know this is fun 'sides we're leaving today remember." Laughed a young man about 20 years old also running for his life

Ail Masafir is brash and headstrong standing at 5'11". He has long dark black hair with copper red high lights tied back into a thick braid and flame orange eyes with flecks of red yellow and brown. He has very tanned skin and like Nix has an athletic build. He typical wears a black tank top, and grey harem pants with white trim and a blood red sash with his scimitar on his right hip. Around his whist he wears sliver shackles.

"Fuck you Ali, this is as much your fault as it is his, you encouraged him." Nix yelled sliding to a stop.

Like Ali, Nix Highwind is a twenty year old and the more responsible of the two. She has long blue hair braid with rings on the end and an ice like scar on her face. (Look up a picture of Shiva from ffx) and piercing azure eyes with a pale and toned athletic build and a large chest. She wears a white jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts, with a zipper that runs the entire length (like Tia Harribel from bleach). She wears baggy pants with a red skirt (like the pants that Broly wears in DBZ).

"Whoa whoa whoa how did _I_ encourage him?" Ali said also sliding to a stop with coin falling from his pockets

"You and your stupid competitions, and besides you and Aladdin know I'm the better thief." Nix said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you Nix, the chase is the best part and you know it." Ali said slightly depressed

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM" cried an angry citizen

"Wait a minute let me say something" Nix said pulling out her bow stopping the citizens "Ali and Aladdin did it I'm innocent." Quickly firing a zip line arrow and escaping leaving Ali to deal with the crowd.

"Fuck you to sis, well guys" Ali said looking to the crowd his hair shadowing his eyes "I too have something to say" completely serious scaring the crowd slightly "look a distraction" pointing behind the crowd and running the other way

Running again leaving the crowd in the dust Ali finally gets away so he starts to head for the mayor's office then he hears "Ail did you steal from everyone again"

"Oh hey Cid I was just hehehe heading to your office and yeah I did" Ali said scratching the back of his head

Cid was an older man in his 40 Cid wears a navy blue jacket over a dark shirt with dark green pants. He wears a white scarf that covers most of his shirt. Cid has blond hair and blue eyes and facial stubble. He wears a pair of goggles with a packet of cigarettes strapped underneath the band. Cid is a chain-smoker, something that he regrettably passed on to Nix during her training with him. He wears leather gloves and boots, and his weapon of choice is a spear, Cid used to belong to a CP unit Called unit and had the rank of vice admiral but got sick of the celestial dragons and the marines _absolute justice._

"Oh yeah and how did you get a way this time?" Cid asked questioningly.

"They fell for the old "look a distraction" bit." Ali laughed

"And they fell for that? I highly doubt they were dumb enough to fall for that" Cid sighed

"Yeah the fell for it any could have pulled it out you just have to be the smartest person in the crowd" Ali said confidently

"But I don't see your sister anywhere" Cid said jokingly. Ail just faced faulted

"Hey I'm smart too you know" Ali cried

"Get back here you damn brat" yelled the crowd again stopping about when they get to Mayor Cid and out of nowhere a tied up man is just thrown in front of the crowd this man was Aladdin and walking up was nix

"I found him sleeping with the loot in his typical spot" she said clearly upset

Aladdin is a tall man about 6'0" with black hair with black tattoos going up and down both arms. He has an open black vest to which you can see countless scars and black harem pants the end at his calf and he clearly amused by this situation.

"Oh hey Ali how much did ya get?" Aladdin asked almost laughing

"About 300 beil. You?" Ali asked not caring he said that in front of the people he stole from

"Ha I win again. Alright untie me Nix." Aladdin laughing a bit

She unties him, and Ali and Aladdin give back the money to the crowd then Cid Ali Aladdin and nix head to Cid's office

"So you kids are heading back out to sea today are ya well I'm proud of you" Cid Said like a father would to his children

"Ya we're leaven today to accomplish our dreams" Ali said with all the confidence in the world

"Well don't come back until you do or ill kick both of your asses got that ya damn brat" Aladdin said with a tear in his eye

Nix just deadpans at Aladdin

"anyway me and Aladdin have something to give each of you nix for you we have a sword bow that collapses into chakrams" Cid says looking at the young adults he spent years teaching and rising with pride. He can still remember the day they showed up the cold hated in nix's eyes and how Ali would attack anyone that got close to them like his and nix's lives depended on him fighting. They had been at sea for god knows how long they were starved then the fear in nix's eyes when Ali collapsed he had nearly died if Aladdin hadn't showed up. He saw how the kids opened up and let him and Aladdin help them and the when they had set out the first time they were only gone three years and when they came back that darkness he saw in them when they were kids was back he found out later that Valfore Strife a good friend and an another child I helped raise with these two was murdered in an attack. It seemed that Val and Nix were a little more than just friends. It became worse not long after they returned due to an incident a man from Sun Island that they grew up with before coming to lindblum, Cid starts to tear up _, "NO I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT WE ALL BUT IT BEHIND US AND SWORE NEVER TO MENTION IT". "I don't think I've ever seen Nix ever loss her cool like that. It took Three months to thaw that sector of the town even with Ali's help; hell there was still ice laying about in some of the alleys"_ Cid chuckles to himself. but Cid had a feeling that he would be seeing these kids in the news this time he just know good thing were going to happen.

"Alright my turn Ali I'm giving you my oldest treasure it has served my faithfully for 20 years and now I hope it'll serve you just as well my _**Sensò no hai**_ it was given to me by my father and now I'm given it to you so don't fuck lose it ok" Aladdin said looking at the closes to a son he's ever had he knew that this boy no man would make both of their dreams come true.

"I'll take great care of its sword old man and ill bring the treasure back." Ali said with tears coming in his eyes.

"I'll make the Highwind name mean something again and do you proud Cid also have you seen Linoon I haven't seen him since The King and Prince of Thieves got into their fucking dick measuring contest."

"He's at your boat you two hurry a long now" Cid said wiping a tear from his eye

"Yea let's go sis" Ali said walking out the door "see ya Cid, Aladdin"

"Alright bye Cid Aladdin… oh Aladdin I'm the better thief" Nix said as she walked out the door.

 _ **This is our first fanfic so we would love to have reviews to help us put better content.**_


End file.
